Love at first sight
by Speretmoon
Summary: John Egbert is just a normal boy but, what happens when he is shot down in the middle of an ally way and is saved by his knight in red armor. I suck a summary's. Pwease give me a shot 3 Rated T. Rating might change in later chapters.
1. Prolog -When they met

A/N: Yo I've tried a few times to write a good fic..Everyone says my fic's are fine but, I've never been happy with them. So hopefully This one will be good anough.

Hope you like it. 3

It was a cold dark night, John was walking home from his part time job when four strange men cornered him in the ally way. His life flashed before his eyes as one of

the men pulled out a guns piercing him straight in his shoulder. He lay there in the cold ally way as the rain slowly began to fall. The men had fled leaving John

there to die. "I-Is this it?" He though as icy blue tears dripped down his cheeks. He closed his eyes apon blacking out he heard a voice. A voice he had never heard

before yet sounded so familiar. "Oh MY GOD!". With that John was asleep.

Dave P.O.V~ Your name is Dave Strider and you are currently walking home from a long day of being Ironic. All of a sudden you hear a slight gunshot. You run towards the

sound, leading you to a dark ally way. It was pouring outside, A boy about your age, maybe younger, was laying there bleeding out. "OH MY GOD" you yell out. You run up

to him checking for a pulse. "He's alive thank god." You quickly dial 911, tearing a peice of cloth off of your sleeve to cover up the wound. It looks like he was

shot! Who the hell would do this! When the ambulance arrives your still panicing, They take him into the ambulance and you follow. When you arrive they quickly move

him into the emergency room. They tell you to wait in the lobby. Why the hell were you even here. You don't know the guy, Hell he can be a gangster for all you know.

So why the hell did you come with him. It's like you just had too...

"Um...Sir?" A young man with a mohawk and a nurses outfit stands infront of you. "Hm?" You look at him showing your classic poker face. "you can um see him

now...if you want.." He says. "sure" You stand up and follow him to the room where the boy lays in the hospital bed. He is still asleep, as you aproach him you see

his beautiful ebony hair and his adorible sleeping face...Wait...WHAT THE FUCK DAVE. YOU JUST FUCKING MET THE GUY. He's not even awake, so this dosen't even count as

a meeting. As your thinking this the boy slowly opens his eyes. wow...Their so beautiful. Your heart skips a beat but you being the one and only Dave Strider keep you

grade A poker face. "Morning sunshine~" You chuckle. "W-Who are you!?" He studdered. Aw! "Dave. Dave Strider, and you?" Nice one Dave. That you Dave. No thank you

Dave. SHUT UP DAVE CUTIE IS TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING! "H-Hi Dave I'm John..." Oh my god he is so fucking cute. "W-What happened to me?" John askes. "I don't know I

found you half dead in the ally way and like the cool guy I am rescued you." Like a Boss I did!

"Y-You saved me?" He asked again. "Sure as hell I did." "T-Thank you so much" He somewhat bowed his head. "So where ya' like John?" He didn't speak for a

while. He had a look of fear stained on his face.

John P.O.V~ "W-What if they find me again!? What if this guys one of them!? What if he's here to kill me!? I don't want to die! B-But on the other hand he is

pretty...hot." These thoughts course through your mind till you shake your head to get rid of the sexy stranger thought. "What do you not have a home?" He finally

says. "N-No I do... Town down Skaia. Apartment building Prospit right next to the purple ones.." You answer. Why the hell did you tell him that! "Heh cool I live in

the purple ones, but I'm pretty sure their called the deurse apartments" He chuckles. You blush slightly. "Well the Doctor here says you'll be fine, you just need some

rest is all. I'll take you home. That is if you want me too" He shows a small smile. He dosen't look like someone who would hurt you..."S-Sure" You answer in a low

tone. "Alright, Hey Doctor Nitrum was it? Can you get John a wheelchair?" He asked the doctor reading his charts. "um..Okay" he pulls over a hospital wheelchair.

"GAH!" You jump as Dave picks you up bridle style gently placing you in the wheelchair. "oops sorry, didn't mean to scare ya'" He grins. He takes you all the way to

what appers to be his car. H-Holy Shit! He owns a bright red convertable. It looks really expencive...Wait why would he have such an awesome car but, live in the

deurse area? You decide not to question it for now.

He picks you up out of the wheel chair and places you in the passenger side. He slides the wheelchair into the back and hops in the drivers side. "Alright

buckle up okay." He says pulling out of the hospital parking lot. As your driving down the streets of Can Town, Alternia you look out the window the wind blowing

through you hair. You've always loved the way the wind felt on your skin. So cool and relaxing. "So what happened anyway" Dave finally broke the silence. "I-I was

walking home from my part-time job down at the bakery and some men jumped me in the ally way..." There was a long moment of silence. "Do you remember what they look

like?" He asked. "No why?". "Cause a friend of mine is a cop" He answered. "R-Really?" You ask. Why the heck are you studdering. Are you nervous..."Yea, she is really

cool she can help you out I'll give her a call in the morning." He says stopping at a red light. He turns to you "So John, tell me a little about yourself?" He asked. what the hell! That was really out of no where, a bit stalker much...well maybe your over reaching just a bit. "U-Um well...I like paranormal stuff." You answer

looking away from him and out the window praying for the light to change. "what you mean like ghosts and shit?" he asks. "y-yea.." Why are you being so nervous pull

it together John! Keep it together. "why do you ask?" You say right before the light changes. He turns back to the road, almost home!, "I don't know just asking" You

spend the next 5 minutes in complete silence. He drives into the Skaia parking lot and gently places you into the wheelchair. You heart is racing. Why!? "Which room

are you?" He asks. "Floor 4 room 13" The whole way up to your room was quite. Not a single word.

When you arrive to your door you thank him and as he's about to leave you have no idea what came over you but you had to say "Wait!" He turns around an eyebrow

raised. "What's up John?"...Shit now what..."D-Do you maybe want to come over tomorrow...?" What the hell are you doing!? "Sure" He smiles slightly again as

he walks away. His smile is just...holy shit. You opens your door and /wheel/ your way inside closing the door locking it right away. You Quickly grab your phone from

you back pocket. 954-413-6969. Come on pick up, pick up. "Helloooooooo~". "Hey Vriska, um do you mind coming over I need you help". "Hm? Really? Whys that Egbert?".

"J-Just please come over..". "Fine I'm on my way" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I hope you all enjoyed my prolog I know it's probably crap.. Thanks for reading this far though. Thank you chapter 1 should be coming out soon. 3 Wuv you all . sorry for all the spelling errors

-holyJudgement


	2. Chapter 1 - Dirk X Jake

A/N: Hello Thank you again for all the people who are still reading 3 I Love you all. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock at the door 10 minutes later. John opened the door slighlty to have Vriska Shove her way into his apartment. "What the hell was so damn

importa-" She notices Johns wheelchair. "What the fuck happened to you?" She asked sitting on his couch. "I got shot.." He answered in a low voice. "WHAT!?" She

yelled. "P-Please don't yell..." He asked. "Fine, But what the hell John. I let you out of my sight for only a day and you end up getting yourself shot thanks for that

John!" She scoldes. "I'm sorry." He apologized looking down at his hands. She sighed. "You don't need to be sorry. I have a feeling you didn't call me over just

because of the shotting am I right?" She asked. "Your right. It's not so much that I /almost died/, what I called you for was more for the person who saved me." He

said blushing. "Oooooooo~ Do tell~" She grined. "I don't know, there was something about him that just made my heart skip a beat, and before I knew it I asked him to

come over tomorrow." "Wow Eg8ert~ You sure work fast~" she snickered. "N-Not funny! It wasen't like that. I just wanted to see him again..." He answered fidgeting

around in the chair. "Well I would lie and say /wish you luck/ But with my help /Luck/ is sure to come your way~" She smirked. "I sure hope so.." He said sadly.

Dave P.O.V~

HOLY FUCKING SHIT! He wants to hang out with you tomorrow. Well shit thank you Dirk for making me run that stupid manga run. If it wasen't for black butler I

would have never met the beauty with blue eyes. You walk into your apartment building that you share with your brother Dirk. He Teleports behind you, well you don't

know if teleports the right word for it but your writer sucks at spelling so thats what we'll use for now. "Sup' Bro you get my manga" He asks. You toss him his book

and crash on your couch. You sit next to lil Cal, man he's so fucking chill. You turn on the T.V and start watching some stupid crime show. Your brother sits on the

other side of Cal leaving the puppet to stare blankly at the T.V screen. "Whats his name?" Dirk says out of fucking no where! "Who are you talking about dude?" you

answer keeping you straight A poker face. "The cute boy in the wheelchair" He asks. HOW THE FUCK DID HE KNOW! Alright calm down dave, play it cool. "Oh him, I don't

know some guy I met. His names Joe or some shit like that" You say keeping your eyes on the T.V instead of bro. "Dude stop trying to play me. I'm not fucking stupid

now spill it who is he?" Bro actully sounds a lil pissed off.

"Fine, His name is John. I found him bleeding in the ally way when I went to go get you book. I took him to the hospital and walked him home." Why dose he

always know how to fucking get to you. Damn you Dirk. He dosen't even fucking try to get it out of you all he dose is fucking ask. He's just like your Bro. Cool but at

the same time a huge fucking dick. "Is that it. What else happened?" Man this guy just will never be satisfied untill he knows everything. "He asked me to go over to

his place tomorrow to chill and shit." You answer. "Like a date?" Of course he was going to say a date. Of fucking course. "Na' I don't think the guy likes me that

way, I don't even think i like him that way. So how are things going with English?" You ask. "Not going how I would hope it would." He says. "Why whats going on with

you two?" You ask turning off the T.V and facing your Brother. "He still dosen't realize I like him. To make shit worse he's been hanging out with this chick named

Arenea. I've met the chick, I'm pretty sure she's a Lez" He sighs "I just don't know what to fucking do anymore" He says moving Cal into his lap.

"Whats This girl like?" you ask. "She's fairly tall, short black hair around her shoulder area. A nice shade of blue eyes. Wears a short cut blue dress and

white glasses. Kind of a nerd, but I guess she's pretty." For someone who dosen't really give to shits he sure is observent. You sigh "How do you know she a lez then?"

You ask. "Cause she always brings the girl around" He says. "Just cause she has a friend thats a girl dosen't mean she's Lez Bro. I think your just jealous." He

laughs. He fucking laughs, Okay 1.) I need to get the fuck out of here and fast. 2.) I wonder if will still have some A.J left. You stand up quickly. "Hey Bro I think

were out of A.J I'm gonna run to the store and grab some I'll be back to talk about this somemore so just...wait here...Bye!" You bolt out the house like a fucking

lightning bult during a Florida thunderstorm. You knew you guys weren't out of appleJuice you just needed a reason to get away from a laughing Dirk. When a strider

laughs theres a good chance someone is going to die.

You walk into the market and head towards the bevrage section. Your about to grab an ice cold bottle of A.J when someone taps you on the shoulder. You turn

around to see a girl with long black hair that went down you her hips. She had pretty emerald eyes and wore a white shirt with a blue symbol of what looks to you like

a dog, and a long light grey skirt that went down to her feet. "Um excuse me can you help me. I just moved here and I'm not very familiar with this store. Can you

please tell me where the dog food is?" She asked. "Sure. It's right over there" You point to the eile next to the Chip eiles. "Thank you very much Mister" She said

smiling a goofy but cute smile. "The names Dave" You say. "Oh okay, thank you Dave. I'm Jade." She says happily. "Alright later Jade see ya' around". "Bye" She said

running off into the pet eile. You take you A.J and head for the regester paying for the A.J, and walking back home. Well Today was adventurous and tomorrow is just

gonna be fucking peachy. You walk back to your house to see you Brother and Cal gone. Well fuck. You search the house for a good hour finding nothing but Dirks

smuppets everywhere. Your about to leave the house to go look for him when you notice a note on the door. "Dear Dave, English called me up while you were out. Be back

tomorrow morning. Good luck on your date with that John kid. Ironicly yours, Dirk Strider. P.S: Can you get Cal off the roof he's been going up there alot lately."

Cal?

Jade P.O.V~

You were walking home from the store with a bag of dog food for Bec. Bec is your dog but, he's more like your best friend. You just moved in with your cousin

Jake, You used to live on an island with your grandfather. Sadly he died last week, but it's okay Jake has offered for you to stay with him lucky enough his apartmen

allows pets. You walk through the front door and see Jake watching some documentory about finding mermaids. "Watcha' Doin~?" You ask placing the bag of dog food down

on the table. "Waiting for my friend to come over" He answers. "A friend?" You ask opening the bag. "Yea he's really cool, I was hopping you two could meet" He smiled.

"Alright" you say pouring some dog food in for Bec who quickly runs out of your room and begins munching on some puppy chow. You sit on the couch next to him and watch

T.V untill the bell rings. Jake jumps of the couch and hurrys to the door. When He opens it a tall blond man walks in. He apperes to be the same age as Jake, not bad

looking either. He kind of looks like..."DAVE?!" You yell a little to loud. The blond man looks at you with an eyebrow raised. "Um no, Dave is my brother...How do you

know him?" He asked. "I met him a like an hour ago." You answer. "Oh...Well I'm Dirk are you Jakes friend?" He asks. "No, shes my cousin. Dirk this is Jade. Jade, this

is Dirk" Jake grins his buck tooth grin.

"Sup' Jade." He says. Wow he's just like Dave. Same greeting what are the odds of meeting both Dirk and Dave on the same day. Hmm Maybe your horoscope will say

something about this. Like: Two mysterious men in shade will apper and change your life for the better/worse. You would hope for the better. You rub your eyes. Dang it

your tired all ready and Dirk just got here. Pull it together Jade. Do this for Ja-. You pass out.

Your name is Jade Harley and you are currently passed out in front of your cousin and his best friend. Well SHIT! You enter your dream which appers to be some

sort of golden city. You've had this same dream before. Your in your tower looking out a window down at the people below. You can see the outline of a huge blue and

white planet. It's really pretty. You wonder if you can go there one day. You fly out of your tower to explore a bit. This place is beautiful, you some times wonder

why you can't just stay here forever. Sometimes you see other people, like human people. You once met this guy named Karkat here. He was such an asshole. He was always

yelling at everything and everyone. God you can't stand that guy. You almost hate him, but you realize he hates himself more then you can ever hate him. You kinda feel

bad for him./KINDA!/

You fly around for what seems like hours before you fly back into your little tower. There is a man there, He is really tall with tan skin and a black suit. He

was muscular with shaggy brown hair. On his suit to the left was a little red heart. "Who are you" You ask. He points a gun right at your face. "W-WHAT THE HECK!" You

yell before flying the fuck out of there. You fly and fly untill. *Jade wake up*

You wake up on the couch. "Well look who's awake" Jake grins from the dinning room table Dirk smirking next to him. "I-I'm sorry Jake I guess I was more tired

them I thought." You try to laugh off how badly you fucked up. Who was that man? Your dreams always have something weird about them. Maybe you should ask Tavros

Tomorrow. Ugh. "Um Jake I think I'm going to go to bed." You say standing up from the couch walking over to you room. " Alright Jade. Night" He says. You walk back

into your room and colapse on your bed. God damn! Why dose your writer suck so badly at writting your story -_-. Goodnight writter. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

HAHAHA I broke the 4th wall! Heres chapter 1. Thank you for the reivews. I'm so happy. Sorry for the bad story so far. I will try my hardest to make it better. Sorry

about the spelling too. Wow I suck. 0n0


	3. Chapter 2- Dave POV

A/N: Special Thanks to NittleGraspers12. If it wasn't for them I would not have the courage to keep writing. So thank you for being so awesome. I'm so happy this Fic

is getting something. 0u0 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dave P.O.V~

You crumble up the note and toss it. Well time to go get fucking Cal. To The Roof! You make your way to the roof to find Cal sitting on the edge of the roof.

"Sup Cal what ya' doin up here?" You ask him obviously not going to get an answ- "Just chillin"...Did Cal just fucking talk. No! Your just tired. "You wanna hang

with me Dave?" Okay your not tired your crazy. "sure..." You sit next to the puppet and look at it with a sence of fear and curiosity. "Why are you up here all the

time Cal, Dirk is worried about you." You ask. Seriously writer your gonna make Cal talk! Why must you fuck up my life so much. Ya the reader is a moron Dave. I know

right Dave. True Dave's so true. WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP BREAKING THE FORTH WALL! Fine god Dave -_-'. "Some things coming and I don't know what" He says. "Hm.

I'm sure it's nothin Cal just relax and come inside" You say. "I'll be in later, I'm gonna hang around for a bit." He says. His mouth isn't moving. WHAT THE HELL

SPERETMOON! "Okay" You get up and look at him one more time before walking back inside.

You crash on the couch again and turn back on the T.V. You end up watching some random fucking show you really weren't paying any attention too. About an hour

later you pass out. *Dave Dream*

*Dave...please help me. I love you. Don't leave me please. I'm sorry for all the pain and trouble I cause you. But I can't live without you. You saved me so many

times save me one more time. You promised you would be there for as long as I needed, You said you would love me no matter what. Please. Don't tell me you were lying

this whole time. Please. Dave. I don't want to die. Dave...Dave...DAVE!

"Dave!" You wake up in a cold sweat upon hearing your Brother calling your name. You turn to him your scarlet red eyes unleashed from your fallin shades. "Yo

Dave you okay?" He asks. "Y-Yea I'm cool, Just a weird dream" You say quickly grabbing your shades and throwing them on. "Looked more like a nightmare to me?" He

raises an eyebrow at you. "I'm fine Bro don't worry about it. So how was your night with Jake?" You ask sitting up. "He called me over to meet his cousin who at fist

mistook me for you, then passed out. I carried her to the couch. Then like two hours later she woke up and ran to her room" He explained. "She confused me for you?"

You ask raising a brow. "Yea, you know a Jade Harley?" He asked. "Yea I do I met one at the store last night when I went to get some apple Juice.". "Yea well she

thought I was you for some reason." he says picking up Cal who was sitting on the kitchen counter. "He Dirk?". "Yea". "Did you know Cal could talk?".

"Yea"..."Just making sure you were aware" You stand up and hurry to the bathroom. removing your cloths and stepping into the shower. You let the nice hot water

pour onto you. You stand in the water for a good 6 minutes before actually washing yourself. A few minutes later you decided to get out so you turn off the water and,

quickly wrapping a towel around yourself. When you go to step out you *SLIP* You slip on the tub and trip over the edge of the tub landing on you back. Your brother

hears the thud and walks in. "Hey Dave you oka-" He looks down and smirks. "Dave did you slip. "N-No! I just wanted to see if the ceiling had a crack in it...SHUT

UP!" You blush slightly. Your brother is such an ass. "Suuuuurrrre" He says walking out of the bathroom almost dying of laughter. You stand up throwing on your shade with a huff. Stupid fucking Dirk cramping your style. You get dressed in your normal jeans and red shirt, and head down to

the kitchen and grab an apple. "So Dave you have that little date today?" Dirks asked grabbing some apple juice from the fridge. "I don't think it's a date, but yea"

You say taking a bite of your crimson apple. "You should head over soon" He said fixing his shades. "Why so early?" You ask. "No reason" He says sipping some A.J. "You

trying to kick me out?" you ask. "Nah" he says Cal suddenly appearing on his shoulders. ((A/N: I love you Cal 3)) "English is coming over isn't he?" you smirk. "Yep"

he says not even phased. "alright, I get the hint" You say throwing the core of the apple away and grabbing your phone. "Later dude" Your brother calls as you Walk out

the door down to the main lobby. You head down to the golden side of the prospit building and step into the gold colored elevator. Floor 4 room 13.

It drops you off at his floor and you walk off to room 13. You knock on the door and wait for about 7 minutes...Maybe he's not home? The door opens and the

short boy stands in the door way leaning on the side for balance. "Oh, Hi Dave. Welcome." He invites you in and you look around. The walls were a nice shade of blue

and white. With little cloud designs around the top. Kinda like a 7 year olds room. Cute. "Well make yourself at home." He says holding onto the wall. He must still be

a bit weak. "Hey, dude you should sit down." you suggest. "...y-yea..." He frowns sitting down on the couch. You sit down next to him. You both sit in akward silence

for a good 10 minutes before you speak up. "Hey do you know how much a polar bear wieghs?" You ask. "...a polar bear? No." He says looking very confused. "It weighs

enough to break the ice. So what's up" You answer. Nailed it! Thank you writer for once you did something right. ((A/N: Thank you Dave)) He giggled. He fucking

giggled. That's...so...fucking...Adorable! You now have the sudden erge to hug him. But you won't because your a strider and you don't fly like that. "Nice one Dave.

I'm fine still I bit shaky but I'm okay." He says still giggling a bit. "That's good to here. So you work anywhere?" You ask. "Yea I work at the bakery down by the

Mall. It's not very big, but we sell some pretty nice stuff. I mean I don't really care for it, but its good" He says. "Whys that you not like baked goods?" You ask.

"Well my grandma and my dad both work there you see it's like a family business" He reply's. "Oh, any other family?" You ask another fucking question. "Um yea I have an

older sister named Jane. She's really nice but she talks like she's from my grandma's days." He answers. "What about you, what about your family?" He asks. Good thing to

you were running out of questions.

"It's me, my two older brothers, and Cal" You answer. ((A/N: Marry me Cal, I love you so much)) "Cal?" He asks. "Yea he's cool, He says some really weird shit

sometimes" The fact that he can talk in general is something you just learned Dave. Shut up Dave I'm trying to keep the conversation going. Don't tell me to shut up!

To bad I just did! Shut up both of you! Fine... "Were do you work?" He asks. "I D.J down at the club Makara" You answer. Club Makara. Oh god, I mean it's a sweet club

but the owner of that place is like stoned every hour of the day, and your pretty sure he wants to fuck you. But who dosen't want to fuck you. "Club Makara? I know the

guy who runs that place. He's a friend of mine." He smiles. You are so lucky you didn't say that out loud. "Oh really, he's a cool guy." you say with your world class

strider smile. "Yea he's really nice. So what nights do you D.J?" He says a goffy smile still on his face. "Monday, Friday, and Saturdays. why?" You ask. "So I know

when we can hang out again." He says smiling innocently. Did he just ask you out? "Oh really? What days do you work?" You ask your smile growing a slight bit.

"Everyday exept the weekends" He says his smile dimming down, your as well. "Guess we'll have to hang on the weekends." You say trying to get that adorable smile back.

"Sounds cool!" He says the smile returning. He's so cute when he smiles. "So what do you want to do?" You ask fixing your shades into place. "Wanna watch Con

Air?" He asks. Con Air...You've got to be fucking kidding me. He likes Con Air. Welp looks like your going to either sell your soul or kill yourself by the end of the

day. "sure sound cool" You answer. You hate yourself so much right now. He turns it on and you two sit there watching for a good 3 hours. 3 fucking hours of wanting to

kill yourself. -_- ugh The thing you do for love. after 3 hours of shitty movies your mind begins to wonder. You go back to thinking about what Cal said that something

was coming. Wonder what it was, could it have to do with John? Dought it. Then you go to thinking about John. How cute he was. After an hour of thinking you have

concluded you might have some feelings for the beauty with blue eyes. You stare blankly at the screen your mind far away from it. Your writer running out of things to

say and the fourth wall crumbling into many peices.

Today is sunday which mean you have to work tomorrow. Dose that mean John dose too. You don't think they would make him work. "Hey John, You going to work

tomorrow?" you ask. He turns to you and pauses the movie. "yea why?" He answers. "Why? You just got out of the hospital?" You ask sounding a little bit annoyed. "Yea

but my grandma will need help tomorrow cause my dads not going to be there." He answers. You decide to drop it and he plays the movie. You stop paying attention again.

After about 4 hours of blacking out. You turn to ask him if you guys can stop the movie marathon. He's asleep...You look down at his limp sleepy body and smile warmly

at him. This kid was to cute for his own good. You pick him up bridle style and move him into what appears to be his bedroom. You set him gently on the bed and cover

him with the light blue sheets. You silently leave the room and sit on the couch. You sit there for a few minute watching some weird show you don't even know the name

of. You look down at the coffee table and spot a spare house key. You smirk and take the key making your way to the door. You leave a note on the counter and leave

locking the door behind you. You shove the key in you jean pocket and think of what the hell your going to do. You can't go home Dirk is probably getting it on with

English. And that's something you would rather not see.

You decide to stay at your friend Terezi's house for the night. You step back in the golden elevator and ride to floor 5. You walk down the long gold and green

hallways till you reach door 17. You knock on the door and in the blink of an eye standing in the door way is... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cliffhanger! Sorry I am horrible with deadlines. Sorry for all the A/N's in this chapter I just really love Cal, and Hal. Don't know why just do. Thank you again.

Please review all comments are welcome good or bad. Just please don't go out of your way to make me cry. BTW I do not own homestuck for that is owned by our lord and

savior Andrew Hussie. Thank you~


	4. Chapter 3- Enter cat girl & dragon lady

_**A/N: Hello sorry for the long wait on this update but I have been kind of stuck. But here you are. Enjoy please read and review.**_

_Dave P.O.V-_

You open the door to see a pair of emerald eyes staring back at you. "Jade?" you ask. "Oh, Hi Dave." She says in her cheerful tone. You peek behind the door at the room number. Yea this is Terezi's house. Unless she moved. "Sorry, I was looking for my friend Terezi's crib." you say taking a step back getting ready to be on your way. "This is ms. Pyrope's home." She says making you turn back to her. "Then why are you here?" You ask. "My friend Nep was invited over and she wanted me to go with her." She explains. "Who is it Jadey~?" A girl in a dark green night dress stepped from behind the corner. She had short dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and was clutching a cute crab plushy in her hands. "Oh hey Nep. This is my new found friend Dave." Jade smiled. "friend? Aw Jade you always did make friends quickly." The girl said holding out the R in friend making it sound like Fur-end. She had a French accent even though it was obvious she had lived in the states for some time. You think you've seen her before but you don't remember where. Hm.

Jade and Nepeta let you in the house and your already blinded by the bright white walls stained with colors mostly red. Damn you wonder how Jade and Nep are not being engulfed in it yet. "Hey guys what's taking so long?" A familiar voice calls from the living room. You know this voice. It was Terezi Pyrope herself In her little dragon cloak. "Oh Hi Strider" She cackles upon you entering the room. "No you have it wrong this is Karkat." You say doing your best Karkat impression. "Hehehehe nice try Strider. I smell sunglass polish, apple juice, and pizza." She grinned her extremely sharp toothed grin. "You go me. I am indeed Dave. E. Strider. Great work officer." You smirk knowing she can't see it. "Of course great work. I am the best crime fighter ever Dave. Jade, Nepeta tie him up for interrogation." She cackles. Jade and Nepeta smile at one another. The tackle you to the ground tying you up tight with some random rope.

The room grows dark as your strapped to a chair and moved to the center of the room. A spotlight hits your face dead on. Thank god for these shades. "Now Dave, what do you know about the disappearance of lady snooze berry!" Terezi yelled through the dimly lit back round. "I will say nothing until I get my lawyer." You say. You've been dragged into an RP your not losing this time! Nepeta steps to the left of your chair wearing a dark green suit with a blue tie. "I am here Dave. My client will not say anything." She says. Jade steps forward. "He has freedom of speech he will talk." She says. "He has the right to remain silent!" Nepeta yells. This RP is going to get serious.

_**I know this is really short. But I really wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Mostly cause I am working on another Fan-fic. Please review and PM me if you have any ideas for chapters. Thank you.**_


	5. Chapter 4- Terezi & Jade interrogate

_**A/N: Hello all Speretmoon here. Sorry for the long wait on an update. T^T I've been packing a shit so barley anytime to write. Well I think you've waited enough here you go.**_

_Dave P.O.V_~

Your name is Dave Elizabeth Strider and you are currently under interrogation by the great Legislator Detective Terezi Pyrope. But luckily you have your French Lawyer Nepeta Leijon at your side fighting for your innocents. "So Dave where were you May 5th 4:30 P.M?" Terezi asks. "I was on a date" You answer calmly. "oooooh~ with who?" She cackles. "Just some hot babe lookin' to get some strider acting" You keep your cool innuendo up but, you don't know how long you can last. Jade grabs the front of your shirt roughly. "Quit messing around…PUNK… This is a serious matter now what do you know about where ms. Snooze berry is!" She yells bitterly. Nepeta pushes her away roughly. "Police brutality is forbidden" She calls out. Nepeta's gaze falls to Terezi who is sitting back taking in all this information. "Keep control of your Partner. Detective or I'll have to sue you for unnecessary violence on my client." She reminds Terezi in a very professional manner. "Understood. Jade cool it." Terezi orders.

You chuckle a bit. "You two going all good cop bad cop on me. Look I Haven't seen anything you could find useful" You say showing of your Strider poker face. Terezi taps her foot a bit not looking at you but staring into your soul with her blind eyes. You feel yourself growing uneasy at the silence in the room. "Look I really don't know anything If I did I would tell you." You say in your innocence. Jade scoffs at this statement. "yea, right." Jade comments. "Jade!" Terezi yells. "Sorry Dave, She's new. I believe you. For now that is. You have helped us on enough cases where I trust you." She says untying him from the chair.

"So Dave. Have you seen any suspicious characters lately?" Terezi asked. "Yea. Some guy I just met. His names John." You answer. "He was shot in an ally way a few days ago" You continue finally getting it to Terezi. "WHAT!?" All three of the girls scream all together. You keep your poker face in all the now born chaos. Terezi slams her hands on the table. "Tell me more!" She yells. "Sorry that's all I know, You'll have to bring him in yourself." You say. "Fine but, you have to bring him here tomorrow for interrogation." Jade says nodding at Terezi you nods back and turns back on the normal lights ridding of the spotlight on your face. Jade and Nepeta smile and each other and then hug each other tightly. "You did perfect" Nepeta smiled purring in perfect. "You make a great lawyer" Jade replies. You stand up and face Terezi "Hey so I'm gonna go crash in the guest room." You say beginning to walk down the hall. "Okay Dave" She replied. You walk into the guest room removing your red and white shirt crashing onto the bed. "ugh". After about ten minutes of just staring at the ceiling you fall asleep in the red covers.


End file.
